


Moments After the Confession (A Gwenvid fic)

by planetundersiege



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 6000 words of smut, And they like it, Blushing, Cabin, Camp, Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, Confession, Crushes, David - Freeform, David swears, David/Gwen - Freeform, Did i say hickeys?, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gwen - Freeform, Hickeys, Kissing, Love, NSFW, Night, Oneshot, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Ship, Smut, Summer, Swearing, Things just happen, Vaginal Sex, bisexual David, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, gwenvid - Freeform, handjob, lovestruck, moment, not safe for work, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: "The girl I like is a gorgeous young woman, she may not often be in a good mood, but she still works here with me as a co counselor here at Camp Campbell, no matter how annoying I might be”.What did he just say?“David… did you just?”.Gwenvid smut.





	Moments After the Confession (A Gwenvid fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Camp Camp and this ship and I just got a burst of inspiration and wrote this in one sitting. Wish I had that inspiration for my other fics.
> 
> Enjoy these two dorks getting it on.

“Okay, all the campers are sleeping in their tents, Platypus has gotten food and somehow we manage to not burn or fuck anything up today, well when it comes to destroying building and shit atleast”, Gwen said as she yawned, walking into the counselor cabin, pretty tired, ready for some sleep, as they then looked out of the window and saw the sun set for the night, painting the color orange and red. “How the hell did you manage to talk Max out of throwing that grenade at Space kid just because he spilled his coffee? And talk Dolph out of giving everyone creepy swastika like armbands and singing the fucked up old German national anthem but as a pop remix? That was really fucking weird”.

“Language Gwen”, the redhead quickly answered.

“David the kids aren't even here, unless there’s some ghosts that senses swearing. Well either way I don't care, this is the counselor cabin for god's sake”, she said scratching her back. “And it's not like you’re swearing, so my job is to swear as much as two normal people would”, she said. And that was part true, the other part being her anxiety, which actually was David’s fault indirectly, so she thought she had the right to swear exactly as much as she wanted because of that.

Yeah that's totally right, she could swear all she wanted, end of discussion.

“I don't think that's how it works Gwen”.

“Well it is how it is now, because that is no way near the weirdest shit in my head, it's full of things that should be impossible but nope, my brain wanna play games”.

Wait why did she say that?

“Well that doesn't sound like a very nice thing for your brain to do. What's it about? I'm pretty sure I'll be able to help”.

Well if he knew…

“I could even sing a song…”.

“Nope. No songs. Don't even think about pulling that guitar magically from out of nowhere aka your weird pocket dimension that must exist somewhere David, because guitar and singalongs is not the appropriate thing to do right now”, she said, groaning, and saw how David already had gotten his guitar, but then carefully put it behind his back and it was magically gone as fast as it had disappeared. She had to ask him about that later.

Why was she still talking?

Fuck she must be really tired for it to go this far, like why was she keeping giving hints? Dumb tired Gwen. She made a mental note to stop watching trash tv the entire night instead of sleeping like a reasonable person, or well, whatever you could call David.

Speaking of David.

“Well okay”, he said, with a more serious and caring voice, trying to give her a little smile, to reassure that he was a good listener. “I'm here to talk no matter how weird the thing is, I promise”, he said, looking at her with those green, shiny yet happy eyes while making his smile twice as big, all while he did the Camp Campbell salute.

Oh fuck she was sold.

She couldn't tell him no from the talking session, but she had to make sure he didn't find out. She guessed she would talk about her problems without mentioning who the person in her mind was.

Yes person.

There was a man that was constantly on Gwen’s mind, someone she never thought she would ever fall for, but yet she somehow did, and it was making her go insane, making her just think of them as a couple, doing couple stuff all day long. Just trying to show the feelings away made her feel a bit bad, but he couldn't know, especially since they worked together and one fuckup could destroy everything, and by everything, she meant everything. And as most guessed, that man was actually David. She didn't really know how they fell in love, but it all started somewhere when David gave her pep talks when she had anxiety attacks, and then Gwen began despising his songs less and less as time passed, and before she knew it, she had a full blown crush on the nature camping dweeb.

“Well sure, if I have to”, she said, trying not to sound nervous, because of she sounded nervous, maybe David would figure out he was the one she was talking about. “There’s this guy…”. She looked down at the floor and sighed, before she sat down on a chair at the table in the small shared living room space.

Okay she was actually fucking doing it. The point of no return.

“So, what about him? Did he do something wrong?”.

“No he didn't. And that's exactly the point”, she said, still not looking David in the eyes, as she bit her lower lip. “He’s so fucking hot and nice and I have no fucking idea how I could fall for a weirdo like him but I did, and he seems pretty much not interested in me, but you never know with him”.

Fuck was that too much info?

Silence for a few seconds.

“Oh I see, love problems. Those sure can cause lots of problems and give you a hard time, I know since I have those with… this girl I like”.

Fuck he liked a girl.

Abort mission, abort mission. But well she couldn't stop the conversation now or it would seem suspicious. So she had to endure a whole conversation about unrequited love with the person that would never love her. Just her fucking luck of all things.

“A girl?”, she said, trying to think about something else by then adding, “I thought you were gay?”.

She saw David couch once before he gave her an answer.

“Well not gay but no straight either. I’m actually bisexual and all, swinging both ways or how you say it. But back to you, how do you know he’s not interested?”, David said, and to Gwen it looked like David was trying to help, giving her advice, but as she looked up, she saw that his usual happy smile, was less happy.

It looked… forced, and a bit sad.

“Well he just has a weird personality okay, always acting happy no matter what, seeing like nothing can break him, he can be really annoying but still nice, and he has this amazing smile… much like you”, she said, saving herself as she realized she was about to lose herself in the “daydreaming about David” zone. She was pretty sure anyone could figure out who the man was with that description, so adding much like you was probably a good thing to do, because that meant similar but not the same.

“Well does he live near?”, was the next question, and she nodded.

“Very, and that's what makes it hard”, she said, before feeling the hand of David pat her back, as to calm her, she really enjoyed jos soft touch, but she couldn't really tell him that.

“I hope you’ll find a way to work it out with him”, she heard him say, way less enthusiastic than usual. “Maybe you could introduce him to me and I could try to pick up some signs of liking you?”.

Oh fuck.

He was currently asking the become friends with himself or some shit without realizing it.

Oh poor David, so sweet and innocent, and so cute. Gwen’s heart felt like it was bleeding, her clueless little David. Oh how she wanted that man to know.

“You can't”, she said.

“Why’s that? I think I could be a great asset in helping you figure out… if he likes you”.

“No David, it's literally impossible for you to meet him, and there’s no chance in the world that he loves me”, she said, letting out a sigh.

“Wait… is this about your Doctor?”.

Oh my fucking god, David still didn't understand, and he thought she was talking about her fangirls crush on Doctor Who. She had gotten over Doctor Who a while ago, realizing she could never have his British babies because well, he didn't exist, but David did.

And he still didn't have a clue.

“No it's not the fucking Doctor, it's a real person David. A real person that I know so well so I know it is impossible for him to like me, after all he just told me he has a crush on a girl, and I'm pretty sure that ain't me because I’m not his type, his type is probably a blonde white camping addict”.

Wait did she just say all that out loud?

Yes she did.

Shit.

She really got carried away there by her emotions, but now she guessed there really was no return. She took a deep breath before putting on of her hands on her forehead, moving a finger around, feeling it get a bit wet as it passed her cheek.   
How long had she been crying?

“Gwen I know this might seem hard but trust me, I can talk to him”.

Oh my fucking God, was he serious.

“How do you still not get it?”, she said, getting a bit angry at David, she just wanted to get this over with now that it was too late, but his caring personality that didn't know a thing… how could she be angry at that?  
He just wanted to help.

Why did she have to fall for the extremely kind camp addict of all people?

“Get what?”.

“IT’S YOU!”, she shouted, standing up, the chair almost falling by the extremely sudden movement.

“What?”.

“It’s you I said! You’re the annoying but cute camp addict I'm crushing on and this is making me go insane, and as you told me, you like someone else and it could never work out and I just made myself look ridiculous with all of this. And now I’m just making everything weird”, she said, and saw the shock in David’s forest green eyes, as he stood completely still.

Yep that pretty much settled it, she had officially fucked up badly.

As she began walking towards her room, she surprisingly felt a hand on her shoulder, and as she turned around, David still looked shocked, but looked her right into her eyes.

“Gwen…”, was the only thing he said, and as Gwen once again tried to get out of his grip and go into her room so she could hide under a rock, she felt the other one of David’s hand on her, making it harder to go.

“Gwen…”.

“Yes that's my name alright, you don't have to make it more weird than it already is, I already know I fucked up bigtime okay”.

But as she tried to walk away, she felt his arms around her tighter, and the next second her head was on his chest, she heard his heartbeat as they were in a warm embrace, as as she confusedly looked up, she saw… tears?

Was David crying?

“David… are you okay? I'm sorry if what I said was bad I just…”.

“Shhhh…”.

She felt a finger touch her lips, and felt her heart beat faster as the sound David made, like a kid trying to whistle but failing.

“David?”.

David closes his eyes, before moving closer to her ear, beginning to whisper.

“The girl I like is a gorgeous young woman, she may not often be in a good mood, but she still works here with me as a co counselor here at Camp Campbell, no matter how annoying I might be”.

What did he just say?

“David… did you just?”.

“Yes Gwen, you’re the one I've been having a darn huge crush on, if that isn't a too vulgar term to put it. I've really liked you but I figured you weren't into scrawny camp addicts like me… so I, well tried to just be supportive no matter who you chose and help you, even if that meant you being together with someone else”.

She saw how the redhead bit his lip as his face turned a darker shade of red.

Oh my gosh.

Oh my fucking gosh.

“David… that's so sweet. I don't know what to say. Hell I don't know what to say about anything of this, I never thought that you…”.

“Would like you back?”.

She nodded at the man.

“I thought so too”.

With that, Gwen let out a huge laugh, David not knowing why.

“I just feel so fucking stupid. Here I’ve been having the biggest crush in existence and being worried sick that you wouldn't like me, and then it turns out you felt the same. Fuck my life”.

“Is that… a bad thing?”, he asked, his voice cracking a bit, before he gulped.

“No, not at all. That just meant I wasn't the only one who had to suffer through the endless torture of crushing on someone I thought wouldn't like me, you had to suffer through all of that too”, she said, looking up into his eyes, practically melting at that innocent smile.

They just stood there for a while, smiling at each other, not knowing what to say, before David broke the silence.

“Can… I kiss you?”.

“What?”.

“Of course you don't have to if you don't want to and that might have been a bit forward but…”.

David’s speech was cut of as Gwen pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes and she tightened the embrace between the two, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

The kiss lasted about ten seconds, and as they pulled away, she saw that David’s eyes literally sparkled, as he looked shocked in a good way.

“Both of us just confessed to each other, you don't have to ask for permission to kiss me when it's should he pretty fucking clear how I feel about you now, but well, thanks for trying to play a gentleman I guess”, she said, playing another kiss on David, this one just a shy peck on his cheek, but that seemed to be enough for David to become redder than a ripe tomato. Or well that wasn't humanly possible but he became quiet red.

She smiled as he saw how cute David was, and the fact that he looked like he was stuck in a moment of pure happiness. It was indescribable, but in a good way. He was just too cute, and her heart began to beat faster.

“Do you want another one?”, she then asked him, just to have something to say, because even if silence was cute, she wanted to hear his voice right now, and wanted to learn his boundaries when it came to kissing, since well, it looked like she would be lucky enough to get to kiss him again. She hoped atleast.

Well could you believe it, learn David’s kissing boundaries. This sure happened fast, but she wasn't complaining.

He gave her a nod before they shared another kiss, David being the dominant this time, carefully pressing his lips against Gwen’s, as he carefully stroke her back a bit, and then let out a surprised gulp as she felt Gwen’s tongue carefully trying to slide into his mouth, which he allowed after a second of surprise.

As the kiss evolved, David too began using his tongue, making both of them battle for dominance in the sweet kiss that was slowly growing fiercer and fiercer without the two realizing it. Gwen put her hands around David’s neck, making him lean in closer, so their upper bodies touched each other, as David began stroking the back of Gwen. Both became red, and as they parted away to get some air, Gwen let out a small groan at the sudden loss of David close to her. Or well not a groan, it was more like a surprised gulp, mixed with a moan. (Yes she was getting turned on pretty fast, way faster than usual).

“Gwen are you okay?”, David asked, looking into her eyes, which made her laugh.

“Of course I'm okay, what the fuck did you think that moan was? Me hitting a table in pain or something? It should be pretty clear how I feel right now”, she said, and saw David’s face turn even redder as he realized what she just had told him, and realized the nature of the groan.

It was not from accidental pain, but from pleasure.

“David you’re literally standing here making out with me and then you get embarrassed over me enjoying kissing you. You’re unbelievable sometimes”, she said, laughing a bit, before looking down.

“And I'm pretty sure you feel the same”, she said, pointing at his crotch, a small bulge visible.

David let out a shriek before quickly using his hands to cover his crotch, as he became even redder (how was that humanly possible?).

This action made Gwen laugh even more.

“You’re covering your crotch Iike a twelve year old who just got discovered in the act of watching porn”, she said.

“Well what if the kids are here? And I don't want you to see something you may not want to see, I don't want to accidentally offend anyone or make them see things on accident”.

“David the kids are in their tents, and, are you seriously thinking I would have a frightening heart attack by seeing your crotch? When I was obviously the reason it became like that? Did you think I believed you were a Ken doll down there or something and would be shocked to see a boner?”.

“Um… well… yeah”.

Laugh.

“David you’re unbelievable sometimes. Come here and kiss me again”.

“Okay”, he said, voice cracking, Gwen saw he was clearly a bit nervous, probably wondering how far this would go.

And speaking of how far it would go, for Gwen it didn't matter, she just wanted to be close to David.

Lips met lips and Gwen felt warmth spread through her entire body before she leaned forward a bit, which causes both of them to fall, landing on the floor in surprise, Gwen’s lips still pressed against David’s as they suddenly hit the floor. And as they parted, both let out huge laughs, thinking about his comedic that fall was, until Gwen realized she felt something poking her slightly, before she realized she was the one on top over him, which made it pretty obvious what exactly was poking her, and it seemed like David figured that out too since he let out a scream and quickly pushed Gwen away from his pants, before once again trying to hide the bulge by covering it with his hands.

“I'm sorry for that”, he said, gulping as he looked down at the floor. “Sorry if that was a bit too much”.

“David it's fine, I’m not complaining. If there was a problem I would tell you, so you don't have to worry about every single thing, you’re never getting laid if you keep that up, just go with the flow”.

“What?”.

“You heard me”, she said, and she saw David continue blushing, before answering.

“Do you mean you wanna…?”.

“Yes David, but this time I've gotta ask if you wanna, I’m fine either way, we confessed like five minutes ago so I understand if you don't wanna go further than making out, but if you’re in then I’m in”, she said, trying to not sound disappointed. Yes she really wanted to fuck David, but personal boundaries, and she really didn't wanna make him uncomfortable with something that huge.

Silence for a moment, before David gave her another kiss, Gwen once again being on top, all of her weight on David as the kiss continued, and as they both parted to breathe, she heard David’s voice along with his heavy breathing.

“My room or yours?”.

Oh god did he just.

Yes he did.

Gwen carefully stood up, trying to look as gorgeous and calm as possible while her mind literally was screaming in excitement.

“You choose”, she said as she took her hand in his, helping him up.

Hand in hand they walked to David’s room, and he opened the door for Gwen, letting her walk in first. The small room of David was quiet cozy, the smell of nature in the air since that window always stood open, so the first Gwen did was to close it.

“Don't want the campers to hear and all”, she said, laughing a bit as she sat down on David’s bed, waiting for him.

“Yeah”, was his answer. She could see how nervous he was as he scratched his back, before sitting down beside her. Gwen took this opportunity to engage in another kiss, but instead of her being on top of David, she laid down on the fluffy covers of his bed, dragging David after her, so he was on top of her, and she enjoyed the feeling of his weight over her, and once again felt something slightly poking her, so she slid down her hand to touch the area, making David let out a loud moan.

“Gwen…”, he said, before returning to kiss her, a bit more violently than before, moving around a bit, and soon both were violently grinding with clothes still on while making out, and Gwen began feeling the heat, and her too let out a moan as her breathing sped up a small bit.

She removed the scarf (old camp tshirt) from David’s neck and instead of pressing their lips together, she began sucking the now bare skin on his neck, nibbling a bit, feeling so powerful when she heard those small groans escape David’s mouth, as his eyes were closed and he enjoyed the moment, while stroking Gwen’s back.

Her hands slid under David’s tshirt, and she carefully removed it from him before tossing it onto the floor, before starting to lightly place kiss after kiss on David’s torso, making him whimper with the teasing, leaving his neck for the moment, since there was already a mark on it that would leave a nasty hickey. Good thing he had a scarf..

“F-fuck…”. The word escape his mouth, so unreal, Gwen had never heard David swear before, but she was not complaining. Hearing David swear was unrealistically sexy for some reason, so she hoped it was not only now, but she had to tease him.

“Language David”, she said, grinning before placing yet another kiss on his torso, before lightly biting it, as she sucked on the skin, starting to make another hickey, which made David groan even more and louder.

Man his voice was beautiful.

“Can't… help it”.

She stopped kissing his torso as he began laughing a little.

“So you mean you can withstand swearing while practically being stabbed to death, but not while being turned on?”.

“Yeah”.

“What a goof”, she said, giving him a smile. “Well you have way less clothes on you, so time to get even right?”, she said, before she took of her shirt, throwing it to the side, exposing her bare skin on her upper body, except the white bra.

She saw David stare a bit, mouth open, and first she became a bit insecure, what if David was into chicks with DD breasts or something? She was not small, but not extremely big either, but her worries got washed away in an instant.

“They’re… pretty”, he said, carefully running one of his hand over the soft fabric, before grasping the bra carefully.

“Can I?”.

“Go wild”, she said, and as David tried to remove her bra, she laughed as he had some slight problem, but after a while of slightly awkward battling with the bra, he managed to remove it, and as the rest of clothes, it got thrown to the side.

David’s big hands carefully stroke the sensitive skin, playing with Gwen’s breasts, before moving closer, kissing one of her nipples, an action that was pretty unexpected, but made Gwen moan even louder.

“Don't stop…”, she said, enjoying David’s gentle kisses on her skin, as his tongue worked around the nipple, his hand carefully massaging the other breast. Man he was good at this. “Shit… yes”.

The pleasure slowly built up, it making it harder for Gwen to concentrate, as this slowly felt more as a tease, her body wanting more. So as David still worked on her breast, probably about to give her a hickey too, she slid her hands down, grasping David’s pants, making him yelp a little.

“Can I unbuckle them?”, she asked, seeing the red face of David became even more red, but his eyes lit up a bit.

“If you want too”.

“Okay then move your ass so I can reach”, she said, and as David listened, she slowly began to unbuckle his shorts, making his bulge more noticeable in his boxers, which made her smirk a bit.

“Custom made Campe Diem boxers?”, she asked as the shorts were tossed aside. “Seriously?”.

“Well I really like Camp Campbell and my mom’s good at sewing but it was supposed to stay a secret, I didn't expect to be undressed by someone else today”.

“Don't worry, I won't tell”, she said, hands slowly removing the boxers, setting David’s erection free, him already leaking a bit of precum. “Holy fuck where have you been hiding this?”.

She spent a few seconds just staring, before carefully moving her hand closer, touching him on the tip, which made David close his eyes and moan, a small smile on his face. So she carefully began moving her hand up and down further down at the base, while she looked at the expression of David, it being a look of need.

And she felt powerful, because she was the one teasing him.

She closer her eyes as she let her lips kiss the tip, before taking a bit into her mouth, trying to lick it carefully, all while David began moaning even louder as she enjoyed the taste of him, and loved the moans she was making him do.

“Darn… dar… FUCK Gwen fuck”, he said, enjoying the motion, and Gwen enjoying hearing the redhead swear again.

She removed her mouth, but kept doing the handjob.

“How does it feel?”.

“Amazing…”, David answered, which made Gwen grin.

“Well I’ll stop now, don't want you to come before I get some, am I right?”, she said, now removing David’s socks. Totally unnecessary but socks made everything way less sexy, so when they were thrown to the side and David was completely naked in front of her, she quickly removed her socks too, so they wouldn't be in the way later, because well even if David didn't mind socks she sure did.

She just felt more dominant and powerful when she too didn't have socks in the way.

And as the socks were gone, they began making out, Gwen feeling David’s member press against her, as they again began to grind while making out, getting lost in each other's sloppy but passionate kisses.

And after what felt like an (amazing) enterniry, she felt David’s hands lightly touching her butt, and Gwen let out a moan, man she loved his gentle touch there, and wished it never stopped. Well she might have a problem with romance books with butt fetishes but that was for later.

She felt her shorts being bulked down, her panties being exposed, a wet spot on them that had leaked through.

Being so close to being naked, it made everything unbearable, so she herself ripped her panties off, a small sound as she thought she broke a seam while taking them off to fast, but that was a problem for later. She was wet and horny and wanted David.

She felt a single finger touching her, and she let out a moan as David found her clit, and kept his hand there, realizing that was her most sensitive part. She closed her eyes, and felt another finger, this one entering her, slowly thrusting a bit back and forth, inside of her wet part, which made her bit her lip.

“David…”.

That continued for a while, and when David withdrew the finger, she saw that it had became sticky thanks to all of her juices, and as she was about to give him a tissue so he could dry it off (because most guys didn't like being sticky on their hands according to what she had heard), he instead put the finger inside of his mouth, licking it.

Damn she never thought someone licking their damn finger could be so sexy, it was like, unbelievable, the fact that David seemed to enjoy a part of her. It made her blush while she felt hot through all of her body, all of the hormones beginning to be too much for her, so she carefully spread her legs, shyly looking at David, before asking.

“Could you…?”.

David nodded.

“Of course, wait a second”, he said, quickly going down on her, pressing a shy kiss on her clit, before then going back up, or well, working his way up with slow kisses, while using one hand to reach for his night stand, opening the drawer in it, moving his hand around as he still was kissing his way up on her body, kissing her belly, before reaching up to her breast, and then neck, but after a minute he groaned.

“Damn they’re gone, how did this… oh that was how the campers got those weird water balloons last week”, he said, gulping.

“They did what?”.

“Yeah.. Looks like I’m out of condoms”, he said, looking a bit disappointed and sad, like a puppy that got scolded.

“That's fine, I’m on the pill anyway, so it doesn't make any real difference”.

“You are?”.

“Yeah. Thank my extreme menstrual pains for that, they make me need the pill even when I don't have a sex life, because without it I turn into an angry zombie”, she said, laughing a bit. “And I haven't slept with someone in over a year, and I don't have any diseases… down there and all. So if you’re okay with doing it like this then I am”, she said, and David nodded, he too smiling a bit.

“I’m clean too, and you said you were on the pill, so doing it without a condom shouldn't be a problem right”, he said, before Gwen gave him another kiss, spreading her legs even more, making David blush, as he slowly came closer to her, his member at the warm entrance, rubbing against her a bit, before being slowly guided in by the hand of Gwen, both being excited at what currently was about to happen.

Both let out moans of pleasure, David as he felt the sudden warmth and tightness around him, and Gwen as she suddenly felt more and more space inside of her being filled to the brink in a good way, and soon the whole thing was in, and she couldn't have felt better. Man just having him inside her felt great.

David slowly moved out a bit, before thrusting it back in, taking it slow at first to let Gwen adjust before he speed up the pace, making Gwen let out a moan, enjoying David being inside of her.

“Oh… David… fuck”.

“Gwen…”.

“Faster… please”.

David did as he asked, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh in a quick kind of dance along with the moans of the adults as David thrusted in and out of Gwen, hard and fast, loving Gwen’s whimpers and pleads for him to continue.

Gwen’s nail were buried into David’s skin, as she clawed his back, leaving red marks that would probably be very sore the next day, but that was a problem for later. David enjoyed the pleasure and groaned, before his lips were pressed against Gwen’s again, all while he kept up the pace of his thrusting, making moans escape from the mouth of Gwen every single thrust, a sound that was like a melody to his ears.

His movements were amazing, and Gwen was practically lost in them, and as he withdrew the kiss and instead began to kiss and lick her neck, she nearly melted, letting out a moan so loud so it felt the whole world could hear, as she felt her skin being fiercely sucked by David. Yes there would probably be a really big hickey there tomorrow, but she didn't mind, David was too good at this for her telling him too stop, especially while he was inside her, and his hands carefully played with her breasts, all her sensitive zones currently experiencing pleasure. Her eyes were practically rolled back as she enjoyed every second of it, unable to even think. All on her mind was David.

Her David.

Minute after minute passed, and both practically saw stars, before she felt David’s movements change a bit.

“Gwen… I think I’m gonna…”, David said, eyes closed as the pleasure was starting to become overwhelming.

“Me too David, keep going… oh fuck yes please going”, she said, as David’s cock hit her sweet spot over and over, harder every time, making Gwen to shake a bit, before the orgasm hit her, everything turned off for a few seconds. All she felt was pleasure, extreme pleasure as she let out a huge moan, literally screaming David’s name, and a few seconds into the orgasm, she heard David scream her name too, and next second she felt something warm and sticky fill her up.

Both of the laid down like that for a few minutes, trying to calm down their hearts after the activity, David still being inside of Gwen, before he gave her a slight kiss, and carefully pulling out, making some semen follow.

“That was fucking amazing”, Gwen said as all of her muscles relaxed, and she enjoyed the fresh air that flew in once David opened the window, the new she replacing the one filled with smell of sweat and sex.

“Yeah… it was”, David answered, and he felt a peck on his cheek.

“We got to do that again right, well not now but you know what I mean?”.

“Sure, if you want too”.

“Of course I want too you dork, that was amazing”, Gwen said before standing up. “I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and clean myself up, but can I sleep beside you tonight even I'm back?”, she asked, feeling a bit shy.

Feeling a bit shy? She just had sex with him for God’s sake. Her brain wasn't really working correctly.

“Sure, it's always get’s a little cold and lonely here during the nights, the bed’s always open to my girlfriend to cuddle in, if that is what you wanna be called”.

“Yes David, I would love to be your girlfriend”, she said, before disappearing into the bathroom.

She was his girlfriend.

A huge smile spread across Gwen’s face as she thought about David, who was laying in his bed out there, waiting for her to return.

Her boyfriend.

David, the weird dork of a camp addict was now hey boyfriend, and she LOVED it. This was certainly not how she thought her evening would go, but there was no complaining anywhere.

In fact, nothing could be better.

And once she got back they would just cuddle in their afterglow, and she knew they would have a good night's sleep.


End file.
